The demon girl
by crystalinuyasha
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha had three kids. One a boy and one a girl. One is a halfdemon. She has to live in Inuyashas time. When her brother and sister live with grandma. She finally gets to see the world were kagome comes from. Because she is now 16 years old.
1. Chapter 1

**I own all the inuyasha episodes. I love inuyasha so much. Here is the description for the story. This is my first story so please don't hate it.**

**Inuyasha and kagome just had kids. Three kids. One girl one boy and one half-demon girl. What will this girl have to go throw? Being a half demon is hard but fun some times.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Mom can you believe that my birthday is tomorrow. I am going to be 16 tomorrow. Remember that promise you said you that you were going to take my to the world go are from so I can meet grandma to.**

**Yes I remember that I told you that. I am so happy to that you are finally going to be 16 years old to. Also my brother and sister live there remember. Their names were Cory and Sarah.**

**Kagome do you want me to take her. I will if you want me to. Also I want to see your mother again too. I also want to see how that jurk friend of yours Hojo is doing.**

**Inuyasha yes you can come. But I am coming to. I think it should be very warm over there in that time. I love you Inuyasha.**

**I love you to Kagome. Hey rose come here please. (That is the daughter just to let you know)**

**Yes daddy what do you want now. Hold on I think Koga's son Tyler is coming. He is so hot.**

**No come right now. I hate koga so come here. You and him are just friends and that is all you will ever be.**

**Time for bed rose it is close to midnight. I want you to be strong tomorrow ok.**

**Yes mom.**

**Next Day**

**It is my b-day. I am now 16 years old. Lets go mom lets go dad get up.**

**It is 10:00 a.m. Why are you waking us up?**

**Lets go. You said that you would show me to way to moms old life. So come on.**

**At the well they all jump in and the light is shining and they were gone.**

**I hope you like my story. Please rate it so I know to continue. Remember this is my first story. So if you would like me to change how I wrote it just tell me. Well please rate my story.**


	2. The Trouble With Boys

This chapter two to my story. I hope u like it.

The Trouble With Boys ch.2 

---------------------------------------------------

We are finally here. Can you believe it? I

finally get to see grandma.

Yes, It has been so long. I wonder how… Tyler what are you doing here.

I really don't know. I came to say hi to rose. Then I fell in the well.

Inuyasha what do we do now. He can't stay here. He is worse then you.

I know kagome. Where is your dad? He said he was coming to say happy birthday to rose.

He thought you were going to kill him. He said he would come by another time.

Well he is half right. What are you doing here anyway? If you have come for my daughter you are so mistaken.

No sir. I came to say happy birthday.

Inuyasha stop scaring the two of them. Don't you know your daughter is happy. Oh yeah. WE GET OUT OF THIS WELL PLEASE!

Yeah sure. Sorry mom and dad. Tyler it is so good to see you. Lets go meet my grandparents and my brother and sister.

What are there names?

Well my brother and sister's names are Cory and Sarah. My grandparents well, just call them grandma and grandpa.

Ok I will. Hi, Cory right and you must be Sarah.

Yes I am Sarah and this is Cory. You must be rose right. You are our sister. I have missed you.

Yes that is me. What grade are you two in? How old are you? Most important do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?

We are both in high school and 16 years old as of today. I have a boyfriend named Hojo Jr.

You mean hojo sun. I hate him so much. Did you know your boyfriend tried to steal your mother from me? He is not very nice. Well he is but when it comes to true love. He is not nice at all.

You must be my dad. I have so much to talk about you and me will go hang out ok.

Me, mom, Tyler, and Rose will go shopping ok. I love you daddy bye bye.

Ok lets go then. I have so many questions to ask you mom.

As every one left to do stuff. A great danger is coming. Someone will have to choose between something and someone.

Well I hope you liked it. I promise the next one will be more exciting. Well rate my story please.


End file.
